Kyoya
by Hibaricchi
Summary: "¿Por qué a Hibari y por qué no a él?"
1. Sentimientos de Tsuna

**"Kyoya"**

_Se le hacía añicos el pecho._

**"Kyoya"**

_Quería llorar._

**"Kyoya"**

_Las lágrimas caían._

**"Kyoya"**

_Bailaban._

**"Kyoya"**

_Algunas se detenían en sus labios._

**"Kyoya"**

_Qué saladas sabían._

**"Kyoya"**

_Ah no, parecían saber amargas._

**"Kyoya"**

_A celos._

**"Kyoya"**

_¿O tal vez odio?_

— _Tsuna..._ — escuchó la voz de su autoproclamado hermano mayor detrás de la puerta de su habitación. No quería que supiera cómo se sentía, claro que no — _Sé que no te sientes bien, y entiendo que quieras estar solo, así que me voy_ — Y ahora se sentía angustiado, porque se iba, se iba a los brazos de otro cuando nunca había estado en los suyos, porque creía saber a dónde iba y no podría sentirse peor.

— _¿D-dino-san?_ _¿A dónde va-as?_ — preguntó él, con valor y a la vez, con corbadía en sus cuerdas vocales, quizás lo que se temía se lo había estado imaginando, quizás estaba equivocado; y tal vez... Simplemente iba al hotel. Rogaba porque esa fuera la realidad.

— _A Nami-Chuu _— su corazón se le hizo trizas, de nuevo, quizás porque era masoquista. Tenía las de perder en el principio y lo más triste es que lo sabía — _con Kyoya_ — y por el tono de voz del rubio le dio a entender que sonrió, y aquellos pasos se alejaban.

_¿Por qué tenía que ser Hibari?_

_¿Por qué no él?_

_¿Por qué razón es que con Dino siempre era Hibari?_

_¿Es que no se daba cuenta de lo que sentía?_

_¿Por qué?_

_¿Tenía que doler tanto?_

* * *

**Notas;**

¡Buenos días, tardes, noches o tarnoches(?)!

Este es mi primer fic, no el que escribo, pero el que publico, o por lo menos aquí :'c.

No les pido que sean buenos conmigo, ¿pero les haría daño un review? :'3. A lo que me refiero es, ¿Qué tal? ¿Está tan horrible? ¿Qué consejos me darían? ¿Algún error? D:

El fic lo escribí hace un mes en uno de esos momentos en los que me quedé melancólica, y me gustó: probablemente en unos meses cuando lo vuelva a leer me aburrirá y lo odiaré (?). No es lo que tenía planeado para mi primer fic, ya que no es mi pareja favorita, pero en fin, lo único que quiero es que entiendan lo que quiero transmitir con el fic, c:

_Bye-bi~ :D_


	2. Sin sentimientos por Tsuna

**Sin sentimientos por Tsuna**

_El tiempo nunca se detiene y es eterno; no puedes imaginarte una vida sin tiempo, ya que siempre has vivido en armonía con él._

Gokudera pidió tiempo, más tiempo.

También Dino.

Pero Tsuna pide un poquito, sólo eso. Porque espera que Dino no sea tan estúpido y se de cuenta de lo que le pasa.

.

Gokudera inhaló un poco del humo, proveniente del cigarrillo.

Mientras exhalaba _dolor_: Nada duele como _no_ ser correspondido.

Se puso la palma de su mano en la frente, en el gesto de lamentarse por nunca haber dicho a_ décimo _cómosentía con la relación que llevaban hasta ahora: **inconforme**,** insatisfecho** e **incompleto**.

Quería más del décimo que sólo sonrisas y agradecimientos, todo parecía _escaso_ y a la vez _unilateral_.

Pero por otra parte jamás se permitiría decirle cosas tan absurdas y desagradables al _décimo_. Él mismo se tiene asco, no se imagina la cara del décimo si le dice algo como que está "**enamorado**" de él, "**todas las noches**" piensa en él, tiene "**pensamientos impuros**" hacia él y que le "**pone**" muchas cosas de las que hace. _Qué decepcionante_.

Por todo eso y mucho más se había ganado el boleto al _hades_, y se de casualidad al castaño se le ocurría corresponderle, sabía que también le acompañaría a ese lugar: equivalente a una eternidad quemándose en el infierno.

Ya no lo soportaba, se le descomponía la voz y ya no sabía qué es lo que quería decir.

Empezó a llorar.

Inmediatamente trató de borrar rastros de lágrimas con las mangas de su abrigo.

_¿Qué pasa si de verdad es tan corbarde?_

_¿Y si nunca se confieza?_

_¿Sería capaz de ver al décimo con otra mujer y una familia, y seguir como su mano derecha?_

**_Estaba destinado al dolor; por las cosas que ha hecho y va a hacer para permanecer al lado del líder de Vongola. Y todo eso se lo merece._**

.

**El tiempo se nos acabará un día.**

**No hay que abusar de él pero tampoco dejar que se vaya.**

.

Tsuna revisa el reloj que le regaló Dino por motivo de su cumpleaños hace unos meses.

"_Ya debería estar aquí_" razonaba consigo mismo, inquietamente en el aeropuerto. Sus ojos no dejan de brillar en algún momento, pero parecía **azorado**.

_Le ama,_

_Apesar de los años._

_Porque Dino **nunca cambia**._

_Porque Tsuna **nunca aprende**._

— _¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?_ — el más pequeño nunca dejaba de ilusionarse.

Habían hablado un poco, sobre todo y nada. Su tutor asesino le había acompañado, pero se fue a una cafetería no muy lejos por un café. Tsuna parecía interesado por saber el porqué del viaje de Dino.

— _¿No te lo había dicho Reborn?_ — sonreía el rubio con plena tranquilidad; y Tsuna empezaba a inquietarse, a sentir curiosidad.

Negó, mirando la espalda del arcobaleno llamado "más fuerte" quien se encontraba pidiendo un café en la cafetería que no quedaba nada lejos de ellos.

— _¿No?..._ — hubo algo de silencio, pero se rompió — _¡Es que me da mucha pena contártelo!_ — bromeó Dino fingiendo pena, pero se rió de sí mismo. Tsuna sintió algo **extraño** dentro de sí —_ Verás... ¿Cómo decirlo? Kyoya y yo... Estamos saliendo y_-

Pero Tsuna no quiso escuchar más, se levantó inmediatamente por impulso. El Cavallone se sorprendió. Aunque Tsuna quería hablar, **no podía**, las palabras simplemente no fluían como lo hacían diariamente.

¿Es que Dino de verdad es un **idiota**?

¡Cómo si él no supiera que Dino y Hibari **son** pareja!

_**¡Todos lo saben!**_

_**Todos se hacen los que no saben por miedo a ser mordidos por Hibari.**_

Cerró los ojos, suspiró. Se tragó todo el dolor en esa bocada de tampoco dijo nada.

— _No sabía que Hibari-san y Dino-san estaban saliendo_ — **¡Mentira!** ¡Claro que Tsunayoshi lo sabía! Esa es la razón de las constantes gotitas saladas que se han secado en su almohada. Dino iba a decir algo... — _¿Pero sabes? Felicidades, les deseo lo mejor- ¡Ah! ¡Es verdad!_ — miró su reloj, pero no vio la hora — _Tengo que verme con Shoichi-kun en unos minutos, prometí estar ahí. Nos vemos_ — Y se fue lo más rápido que pudo.

— _¡Tsuna!_ — Dino trató de decir algo, pero fue bastante tarde.

Notó lo chillona que sonó la voz de su hermanito. Que la sonrisa que le acababa de dedicar era falsa. Que parecía decaído por alguna razón.

Por su parte Tsuna se disculpaba con el viento por haber sido **tan estúpido**, él lo sabía. Miró hacia atrás, nuevamente el dirección a Dino -quien se distinguía perfectamente de los demás-, se lo encontró distraído con Reborn que parecía acabado de llegar a la mesa, y sintió como le quitaban el corazón cruelmente y se lo volvían a poner, y comenzaron a salir, una por una, en grandes cantidades: lágrimas.

¡No le importaba si todos lo veían! ¡No le importaba si Dino lo veía!

De una u otra manera sonrió, con cierto toque de ironía y melancolía. Tsuna se da por vencido en cuanto al amor de Dino se trata.

Tsuna le ha **huído al amor de otras personas**, ¿es este el castigo por no corresponderles?

.

**Pero el tiempo no vuelve.**

**Así que hay que saber aprovecharlo.**

.

— _¿Y Dame-Tsuna?_ — preguntaba el arcobaleno del Sol.

Dino suspiró algo incómodo. Seguía extrañado.

—.._.Se fue._

—_ Eres un idiota, Débil-Dino._

Dino empezó a creer que Tsuna estaba enamorado de Hibari, y aquel tormento no le dejó disfrutar su estadía en Japón.

Y es que Dino **no tiene sentimientos por Tsuna**.

_Y la única persona que termina siendo amada, es la que supo valorar el tiempo._

* * *

Notas;

_Cuando siente el boom de este perreo intenso~ _(?) OKAY, YA, YA.

Primero que todo, _**¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! ¡NO ESPERABA NI UNO! :'D**_

Mis disculpas por aburrirles, y perdón por hacer este capítulo tan enredado: esa era la intensión. La verdad es que tenía este pedacito escrito hace muuuucho pero la razón del porqué no lo subí la dejaré para después. Pudo haberme quedado mejor, pero ya ni sabía qué escribir(?), y bueno, es que he estado ocupada escribiendo otra cosa y hasagsdafsdga ustedes entienden ._.

¿El porqué no subí esto antes?

Pasaron un montón de cosas :'c el viernes de la semana pasada fanfiction no quiso subirme el fic, así que me dí por vencida. Ayer fui a comer dulces y me cayeron mal ._. Cuando me "recuperé" vine a subirlo pero tuve que transcribirlo de mi teléfono a la computadora ._. Después me distraje y me fui a ver **Amnesia** y estuve todo el día preguntándome si _Toma_ está loco(?), después casi lloro cuando me enteré que el "**Swimming Anime**" no es un anime :'( yo que shippeaba a _Senpai_ y _Tsundere_ / _Tsundere_ y _Shota_ ;w; después me dí cuenta que empezaron a traducir el manga de **Brothers Conflict** y casi lloro de la felicidad *-* _Tsubaki_ y _Azusa_ tienen todo mi kokoro :'3, y por último le prometí a un amigo que vería **DGray Man**, y he shippeado a _Kanda_ y a _Allen :'_3. Así me pasé el día ._. Hoy lo subí porque recordé que tengo una cuenta aquí(?).

Por cierto, si alguien está interesado en hacer "swimming anime" un anime, dejé un **link** en mi perfil~ Fírmen, pls. Me harían felíz a mí y al fandom del _nado gay_ :3; no toma mucho tiempo, sólo tienen que dejar su email, su nombre y su apellido :'3. **¡Necesitamos 10,000!** *llora* Necesito "_gay swimming_" :'(.

En fin, _nos veremos la próxima_ ;3;


End file.
